Yellow
by DGJ
Summary: Life is built upon taking chances. Minato ends up taking a chance that risks the lives of his Wife and child. Will it pay off, or will it lead to their demise?


**Yellow I**

_The cold winter wind blew across the Land of Fire's forestry and its villages. In the sky, the sunlight began to dim as the moon and the stars began to light up the darkening canvas. The ground slowly began to glow with light emitting from different towns and villages. In the heart of all this stood The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The most powerful of the Five Great Nations. Its people were known to be the happiest of the Five, the Leaf being a civilian friendly village protected by the strongest of shinobi. Today, that would change . . . or would it?_

Obito Uchiha stood on top of the Hokage Monument. He wore a dark-orange mask and an onyx cloak. His lone eye observed the Leaf village and its people. He watched as children ran from stand to stand with their mothers and fathers in tow. He watched as couples walked together, smiling happily. He watched as Leaf ninja made their rounds around the village, and he watched as the same village he had sworn to protect, _burned_ to the ground.

They were living happily because of _his _sacrifice, because of Rin-

He shook his head. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. If he was going to attack the same village that housed the strongest of shinobi, he would need to be at his best. For if he let his guard down for a split second, it would be his downfall. He looked towards the outskirts of the village, his objective, the location where the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was giving birth to her newborn. Not that he cared . . . he took one last glance towards the village and disappeared into a swirling vortex.

-I-I-I-

Minato Namikaze was a man known for his smarts and prowess, a man known to have been the cause for Iwa's retreat in the Third Shinobi War, the strongest of the Five Kage, the man known as the dangerous _Yellow Flash_; the list could go on and on but one thing none of his experience as a shinobi had prepared him for was child birth. He winced, watching as his wife Kushina let out shout after shout of agony as she attempted to give birth to her child, _their _child. At the moment, he was doing his best to keep her seal intact. If he faltered for even one second, the Nine Tailed Fox would be released to rampage across Fire Country. _Something he would do his best to_ _prevent._ Next to him stood Biwako Sarutobi, wife to the Third Hokage (the man who had chosen him as his successor) and the Leaf Village's head medic. She had offered Minato and his wife help in making sure the child birth went without a hitch. They, of course, accepted right away.

The situation was a stressful one . . . beads of sweat began had begun running down his scalp, his chakra coils were beginning to strain, and his hands were beginning to twitch. _C'mon Kushina, push! _Kushina let out another scream, his eyes widened when he realized she was making progress, Biwako immediately moved over to assist Kushina.

"You are almost there Kushina, keep pushing!" Biwako said.

Minato began pouring all of his energy into the seal, the Nine Tails was now pushing harder than ever and he couldn't let it escape, not now. "Push Kushina, push!" he shouted when all of sudden. . . the cries of pain stopped, now replaced by the cries of . . . a child? He looked up and caught sight of something he would never forget. In Biwako's arms lay a blonde child with blue eyes and with small, exotic whisker marks on his cheeks, his _son, _wait-_ his son_, his son was finally here! Minato immediately appeared next to Biwako in a Yellow Flash with his arms out, but before he could do anything, Biwako shifted sideways and gave him a small glare.

"Be patient, Minato. First, I have to run the normal procedures after childbirth and then clean him up," Biwako said, before a glint seemed to appear in her eyes, "Actually, would you like to do the honors?"

Minato nodded vehemently, "Yes, I would love to, Biwako-sama!"

Minato began to walk towards Biwako, but right before he reached her, a masked man appeared in between them, grasping the child from Biwako's grasp and slaying her throat. Minato's eyes widened in horror. Kushina, who had been watching everything with a small smile, had now stared on in horror as well as blood spilled on the ground and Biwako's lifeless corpse dropped onto the ground with a thump.

"Who would've thought getting past your guards and your barrier seals would have been so easy, _Lord Fourth_ . . . You should do a better job next time." The man shook his head with a small chuckle escaping his lips, "Too bad there won't be a next time."

Minato immediately grasped two three-pronged kunai from his pouch and glared at the masked man, "Calm down. If you have a grudge against me, I'll be more than glad to deal with this man to man, but first, put my child down. Do not bring him into this, for he is just that, an innocent child." Minato looked on as the man shook his head.

"I don't want to fight you," he began , "and I don't know what you are speaking of. I'm perfectly calm, but what about you? I've come here to retrieve the Nine Tails, hand her over . . . or the child dies." As the man spoke, Minato had been studying him, searching for any potential openings, through the hole of the man's mask, he noticed he had a sharingan, he would have to be wary of looking him in the eyes. Other than that though he couldn't find any openings or flaws in his stance. He cursed his luck for being put up against such an opponent on the day of his child's birth, if only he had done a better job securing the area, he looked down towards Biwako's still form, _if only . . ._ Minato closed his eyes, confusing the Masked Man. He began running through multiple simulations in his mind before coming up with a final solution. If this worked, he would be able to get his wife and child out of harm's way, but if his plan failed . . . well, he didn't want to think of what would happen.

"Surely you haven't given up already, _oh great_ _Lord Fourth_!"

Minato gave no response to the man. He began to focus his chakra on his stomach. The seal he was working on wasn't finished yet, but if it worked it would save his family and his village. It would allow him to move at speeds faster than the eye could see without the Hiraishin seal. He had to repress a groan as his chakra coils thickened and began to tighten on a certain spot, he clasped his palms together as the last little bit of chakra trickled down his abdomen, "**Kiiroi inazuma: Release!"** — and in a flash, Minato disappeared.

The masked man's eyes widened. He looked around and found that he was the only one in the room now, he cursed and punched the wall behind him, cracking its surface. He hadn't expected Minato to pull something like this. He had no doubt that Minato would use Hiraishin, but whatever this was, it was new and something he hadn't expected. He also had no doubt Minato would have the village on alert by now. He punched the wall once again and let out a long, drawled out sigh. He shook his head, and dusted off his cloak. He appeared back outside, and looked up at the moon. His plans were now going to be held back, but no worries though, he would just have to defeat Minato first before continuing on with plan _Tsuki no Me._

-I-I-I-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
